


Ekuilibrium

by DraconisChantal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Detective!Draco, Detective!Granger, Detective!Hermione, Detective!Malfoy, F/M, no magic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisChantal/pseuds/DraconisChantal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikiran Hermione Granger bahwa surat cinta pertamanya diletakkan dalam genggaman seorang mayat. Sama seperti yang lain, surat itu berisi sebuah pesan: Selalu dalam pikiranku, H. Granger. / Hermione Granger dan Kematian, Sang Pengantar Pesan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ekuilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like you have read this before, you might actually have. I posted this before on fanfiction dot net under the same penname.

Ekuilibrium – DraconisChantal

Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling

a **dramione** fan fiction, and a lot of otter things, too

Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikiran Hermione Granger bahwa surat cinta pertamanya diletakkan dalam genggaman seorang mayat. Sama seperti yang lain, surat itu berisi sebuah pesan: Selalu dalam pikiranku, H. Granger. / Hermione Granger dan Kematian, Sang Pengantar Pesan.

-oOo-

"Kau kelihatan aneh."

Hermione mendongak, menemukan sepasang mata coklat memandang ke arahnya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Apa pun, yang mana pun, akan membantu. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Kau baru saja memecahkan sebuah kasus seorang diri," kata Ronald Weasley. Hidung panjangnya berkerut. "Tidakkah kau seharusnya merasa senang?"

"Aku senang, kok," sahut Hermione. Senang. Tentu saja. Amat. Sangat. Sepenuh hati. "Aku hanya tak pandai mengekspresikannya." Namun Hermione cukup pandai dalam menyimpan energi untuk pers dan media nanti. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membanjir, yang menuntut untuk dijawab dengan hati-hati. _Itu_ akan membutuhkan banyak energi.

Ronald baru akan membalas saat tangan Hermione tertarik ke belakang, kasar dan menuntut. Ginevra menariknya ke dalam mobil. Ia menutup pintu dengan satu gerakan kasar. "Ada telepon untukmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya?" tanya Hermione. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kekesalannya, namun usaha itu tidak berhasil. Kernyitan di kening dan bibirnya yang mengerucut memberitahu segalanya.

"Sudah kulakukan tiga kali, dan orang itu tetap ingin berbicara denganmu," terang Ginevra. Gadis itu tak kelihatan seperti akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut, jadi Hermione tidak menuntut lebih banyak.

Hermione memandang lurus-lurus ke arah telepon kerja di dek mobil. Ia baru akan meraihnya saat sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibirnya sendiri, "Kau sudah melacaknya?"

"Aku sudah meminta Harry untuk melakukannya. Kau, lakukan sesuatu dengan mengangkat telepon itu. Demi Tuhan. Dering telepon itu seperti mimpi buruk bagiku."

Menghembuskan napas perlahan, Hermione menekan layar telepon.

"Inspektur Granger?" Pertanyaan itu menunut jawaban. Napas lelaki di ujung saluran terdengar tenang; teratur. Hal itu terdengar janggal.

"Ini Inspektur Granger, dan siapa di sana?"

Deru napas penelpon menghilang perlahan, digantikan oleh jeritan panjang yang samar. Hermione manahan napasnya, memandang Ginevra gusar. "Siapa di _sana_ , dan apa yang terjadi?"

"Beberapa hal terjadi."

Lalu sambungan itu terputus.

-oOo-

Hermione Granger menyukai hidupnya dalam sebuah rutinitas yang tertata—ia bangun jam enam, ia pergi untuk lari pagi, ia kembali untuk memakan apa pun yang ada dalam kulkas, ia mandi selama beberapa saat, ia menyalakan mesin mobil, ia pergi tempatnya bekerja, ia menangani sebuah kasus, ia pulang dengan tubuh yang kelelahan, ia tidur dalam gelap. Kebanyakan dari hari-harinya berlangsung demikian, dan Hermione senang dengan keteraturan yang hadir bersamanya, karena rutinitas adalah sesuatu yang baik dan impulsivitas tidak boleh berada terlalu lama di antara waktu yang berlalu dalam hidup Hermione.

Maka saat ponsel gadis itu berbunyi, nyaring dan mengganggu, saat jam baru menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, Hermione merasakan sesuatu dalam perutnya tertarik ke dalam. Matanya menyipit saat ia berusaha untuk membaca nama penelpon dalam kegelapan.

Tangan Hermione menepuk-nepuk nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ponselnya masih berdering dan, pada sinar layarnya yang membutakan, Hermione membaca nama penelponnya. _Ginevra Weasley_.

Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi satu garis tipis. Kendati pun ia tak mau mengakuinya, Hermione tahu bahwa bahunya menegang dan otot-ototnya tertarik ke belakang. Ginevra tak pernah menelponnya jam dua pagi untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang. Tak pernah ada hal yang baik terjadi saat gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hermione saat jam kerja keduanya berakhir.

"'Alo?"

Suara Hermione serak dan kering. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, membawa kakinya yang masih kelelahan menuju dapur yang, syukurlah, hanya beberapa langkah dari kamar.

"Hermione? Maaf aku membangunkanmu."

Hermione terbatuk sebelum meneguk air di dalam gelas, ponsel masih menempel di telinga. Hermione harap ia tidak terbatuk karena suara Ginevra masuk ke dalam saluran telepon, karena ini bukan kali pertama Hermione mendengar permintaan maaf Ginevra, yang nada suaranya tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali. Hermione mengeluarkan gumaman singkat sebelum menjawab, "Tak apa-apa," kata Hermione, suaranya lebih jernih sekarang. "Ada apa?"

Hermione mendengar sudut bibir Ginevra tertarik naik dari ujung saluran telepon, membentuk seulas senyuman masam; senyuman yang ia nampakkan saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Eh, kau mungkin mau ke sini."

"Ke mana, persisnya?"

Ginevra mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat yang Hermione pikir adalah sebuah alamat. _Richmond_. Gadis itu diam sejenak, lalu berkata, dalam keheningan yang membawa horor, "Ada sesuatu yang menarik, dan aku yakin kau tertarik untuk melihat."

"Ada apa?" desak Hermione. Matanya memandang ke dalam gelas, nyaris kosong. Titik-titik air menempel di dinding dalamnya. Saat ia tak mendapat jawaban yang diharapkan, ia berbicara sekali lagi, "Demi Tuhan, Gin, sebenarnya _apa_ yang terjadi?"

"Sampai jumpa, Mione."

Hermione mendengar deru napas gadis tersebut, tenang dan teratur, untuk beberapa saat. Sambungan telepon dimatikan setelahnya, meninggalkan Hermione di dalam dapurnya, dimakan perlahan oleh keheningan.

-oOo-

Hermione sampai di Richmond dengan rambut yang tak sempat ia rapikan saat menyetir dari London, dalam balutan celana tidur dan kaos polos. Richmond masih sama seperti kali terakhir gadis itu menjumpainya: luas, hijau, dan dipenuhi oleh mansion besar di mana-mana. Kebanyakan dari mansion itu tak ditempati, dan biasanya menjadi tempat di mana pembunuhan berlangsung—atau berakhir.

Pembunuhan kali ini berakhir di tengah jalan.

Angin malam berembus, menggoyangkan daun-daun di ranting pohon dan membawakan suara malam ke utara, jauh dari genggaman siapa pun. Ada sesuatu dalam Hermione yang berharap angin cukup baik untuk turut membawanya. Ke tengah kota, ke tengah lautan, ke tengah galaksi.

"Jadi," kata Hermione, lidahnya berdecak tak sabar, "apakah kau tertarik untuk menjelaskan?"

Ginevra berdiri di sampingnya. Mata coklatnya kelihatan lebih terang saat sinar senter mengenai keduanya. Gadis itu kelihatan lebih baik dari Hermione. Ia mengenakan sweter tebal dan celana jins. Rambutnya diikat satu dan jatuh ke bawah, menyusuri punggungnya.

Ginevra tak kelihatan berniat untuk menjawab, meninggalkan pertanyaan Hermione dibawa pergi oleh angin.

Hermione menghembuskan napas. Jarinya menyisipkan helai demi helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aku tak percaya kau menelponku karena ada sebuah pembunuhan. Pembunuhan, yang bahkan tidak terjadi di daerah operasi kita."

"Aku tak akan menelfon kalau yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah pembunuhan biasa."

Kalimat itu terdengar lucu; bagaimana Ginevra mengindikasikan bahwa kematian seseorang dapat menjadi sesuatu yang biasa; bagaimana pikiran Hermione menggapai tetes air mata yang mengalir dan jeritan yang memilukan telinga.

"Jadi?"

"Kau mungkin mau melihatnya sendiri," putus Ginevra, melangkah melewati banyak hal; manusia, kendaraan, darah, kehidupan. Mungkin juga kematian.

Hermione tak mengerti apa persisnya yang dilakukan Ginevra saat gadis itu berhenti di samping sebuah mayat. Ia melirik, meminta penjelasan, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah sepasang mata yang memandang ke lurus-lurus ke depan, menghindari pandangan Hermione.

Hermione menghela napas keras-keras. Berjongkok, mata Hermione terpaku pada wajah seorang perempuan, pucat dan tak ada kehidupan. _Tentu saja_ , pikir Hermione. Sepasang mata biru memandang lurus ke depan dan bibir tebalnya terbuka lebar, seolah ada sebuah jeritan yang tak sempat lolos melewatinya. Hermione dapat membayangkan perempuan itu diikat, atau mungkin dibiarkan terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Pukulan melayang, disusul oleh pukulan lainnya. Kehilangan harapan. Mungkin ia telah mengantisipasi kematian. Jeritan panjang nyaris terucap saat sesuatu membunuhnya.

Hermione menelaah lebih jauh, melewati leher dan sampai ke dada yang tak dibalut kain apa pun. Kulitnya terkoyak di sana. Terbelah. Di dalamnya kosong.

"Oh," gumam Hermione, sedikit terkejut. "Apa...?"

"Yeah," balas Ginevra. "Hanya ada dua kemungkinan."

"Yaitu?"

"Paru-paru korban dipotong dengan rapi oleh pembunuh, atau korban adalah hasil mutasi tak wajar yang dapat hidup puluhan tahun tanpa paru-paru." Ginevra menunduk, memandang Hermione di bawah. "Ada lagi." Ia berjongkok di samping Hermione. Saat jarinya menunjuk ke dalam mulut korban, barulah Hermione menyadari kejanggalan di sana. "Lidahnya dipotong dan ada—"

"Aku tak mau mendengar kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainnya yang keluar dari mulutmu." Hermione mengibaskan tangan. "Oke, ini mengerikan dan ini bukan pembunuhan biasa, aku mengetahuinya. Sekarang, kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini?"

Ginevra memaksakan sebuah senyum. Ia bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Hermione yang nyaris membanting kepalanya ke aspal akibat kesabaran yang kian menipis.

"Kau ingat mengenai kau tak pernah menerima surat cinta sebelumnya?" tanya Ginevra, melenceng dari topik pembicaraan. Hermione memandang penuh tanda tanya, tetapi ia mengangguk. "Aku yakin kau tak akan melupakan surat pertama yang kau dapat, namun fakta bahwa surat tersebut diletakkan di dalam genggaman seorang mayat akan menghantuimu selamanya."

Ginevra menyerahkan kantong bukti kepadanya. Di dalamnya adalah secarik kertas. Hermione membacanya dengan hati-hati. _H. Granger, kehidupanku untukmu sepenuhnya_.

Sesuatu dari dalam perut Hermione kembali ditarik ke dalam.

-oOo-

"Kau terjaga semalaman lagi?"

Butuh usaha keras bagi Hermione Granger untuk mendongak dan mengeluarkan sepatah kata; apa pun, yang mana pun, akan membantunya dalam situasi ini. Ia membuka mulutnya dan sadar bahwa, sejak semalam, ia belum meminum apa pun. Sekarang tenggorokannya terasa kering, dan berbicara adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin dilakukan.

Cho Chang mendesah. Matanya memandang Hermione tak percaya. "Kau mengalami malam krisismu, eh," gumamnya pelan, tangan bergerak di dalam tas untuk mencari botol mineral. Gadis dengan surai hitam itu mengeluarkan botolnya dalam satu gerakan lambat. Hermione curiga ia melakukannya dengan sengaja.

_Malam krisis_ berarti malam-malam di mana mata Hermione berbaring di atas ranjang, napas memburu dan mata terbuka lebar; jantung berdebar dan keringat membasahi bantal; pikiran entah ke mana dan raga seolah tak di sana. _Malam krisis_ berarti Hermione kehilangan jam-jam berharganya untuk tidur, mengistirahatkan otaknya dari _chaos_ yang tak pernah lelah mengejarnya. _Malam krisis_ berarti adanya kasus lainnya yang berakhir di gang sempit, dengan jalan buntu di hadapannya.

Hermione membenci malam-malam itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Ia sendiri tak tahu dari mana nama itu berasal, malam krisis. Ginevra yang menamainya, ia rasa. Nama itu terdengar aneh dan salah, tapi semua orang menyebutnya demikian dan sudah terlalu lambat bagi Hermione untuk mengubahnya.

"Trims," gumam Hermione usai menegak air. Rasanya menyenangkan, bagaimana cairan dingin itu turun melewati tenggorokannya. Suara yang keluar terdengar seperti bukan miliknya, kasar dan kering. Ia tak menolak saat Cho mengibaskan tangan, memberi tanda bahwa Hermione boleh menyimpan botol itu beserta isinya. "Terima kasih, sekali lagi."

"Entah sudah berapa banyak botolku yang berakhir menjadi milikmu," katanya. "Kau harus mengingatku nanti kalau sudah menikahi lelaki kaya di mansion megah."

Lucu mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Cho yang alergi terhadap komitmen. Hal itu lebih lucu lagi karena ditujukan kepada Hermione, yang tak dapat mengingat kali terakhir ia berada di dalam hubungan romantik bersama seseorang.

"Kau berbicara seolah hal itu akan terjadi," tukas Hermione. Saat kalimat itu terlontar, Cho sudah berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, tempat dengan kertas-kertas berserakan di atasnya.

Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang, menekan bantalan empuk kursi miliknya. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, mengusir semua suara yang dapat didengar. Kantuk yang ia harap datang semalam baru menghampirinya sekarang.

"Inspektur," sapa Harry, Potter, saat lelaki itu berjalan melewati meja Hermione. Semakin banyak orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyapanya, dan seiring jam berdetak, ruangan terasa semakin sesak, tak menyisakan keheningan bagi Hermione.

Malamnya berlangsung dengan lambat dan menyiksa. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkan Hermione selain tidur yang nyenyak belakangan ini. Kemarin, timnya menemukan mayat keempat beserta secarik kertas yang diperuntukkan bagi Hermione. Sama seperti yang lain, kertas tersebut diletakkan di genggaman korban, ditulis dengan rapi dan tak bernoda, dan berisi sebuah pesan: _Selalu dalam pikiranku, H. Granger_.

Empat mayat, empat pesan, empat bulan, dan timnya belum mendapatkan petunjuk apa pun. _Apa pun_.

Hal itu membuat Inspektur Granger, yang terbiasa memecahkan kasus dalam kurun waktu satu minggu, menderita secara fisik dan mental. Rasanya Hermione disergap oleh mimpi buruk dan disekap dalam pelukannya.

"Seamus," panggil Hermione, cukup lantang untuk mendiamkan semua orang, "bacakan semua hal yang kita dapat sejauh ini."

Hermione mendengar Ginevra meringis di mejanya, dan semua orang mengikuti tindakan tersebut. Mereka tahu bahwa Seamus Finnigan hanya akan membacakan beberapa hal, dan mereka, semuanya, tahu bahwa beberapa hal itu tak berguna, sedikit pun. Hermione cukup yakin bahwa rekan-rekannya sudah menghafal daftar tersebut di luar otak.

Ini bukan kali pertama Hermione menyebut nama Seamus. Ini juga bukan kali pertama lelaki itu mengumpulkan berkas-berkasnya dengan canggung dan berdeham sebelum membaca secara sistematis, "Korban pertama, Valencia Zavinsky, usia 28, Richmond. Korban kedua, Karen Teamon..."

Daftar itu masih berlanjut. Setiap kata yang bergulir keluar dari bibir Seamus seperti gong yang berdetum nyaring, seolah menghitung waktu sebelum eksekusi. Cengkraman Hermione di lengan kursinya semakin menguat dan buku-buku jarinya semakin memutih.

Kantuk yang ia harapkan datang semalam baru menghampirinya saat ini, di mana ia diharuskan untuk menaruh perhatian penuh pada kasus pekerjaannya. Hermione menahan kuap yang menyeruak keluar dengan tangan, dan yang dapat ia pikirkan adalah, _jadi seperti ini rasanya bangun ke dalam mimpi buruk_.

Seamus kembali berdeham, menarik Hermione kembali ke realita, tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada. "Dari empat korban tersebut, tak ditemukan petunjuk apa pun sejauh ini. Kecuali fakta mengenai surat-surat yang ditujukan untuk," Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya, kelihatan salah tingkah untuk sepersekian detik, "Inspektur Granger." Nadanya penuh dengan permintaan maaf. Mata birunya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap kalian semua, kita semua, bekerja keras pada kasus ini," kata Hermione. "Jadikan kasus ini prioritas pertama kalian. Empat korban dan kita belum menemukan apa-apa. Aku yakin media akan melahap kabar ini seperti anjing kelaparan."

Bayangan mengenai reporter, jurnalis, dan para penulis berita merongronginya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan membuat Hermione meringis.

Hermione memandang semua orang di dalam ruangan. Tak ada satu pun yang kelihatan bersemangat, termasuk Pansy Parkinson yang biasanya bertugas sebagai penyemangat dalam tim.

"Aku pikir hari ini sudah cukup. Apakah—"

"Identifikasi korban sudah dilakukan. Wawancara sudah dilakukan. Pemeriksaan DNA pada seluruh barang yang ada di dalam ruangan sudah dilakukan. Suvenir dari pembunuh pun sudah diperiksa oleh Diggory. Besok akan dilakukan simulasi, meski aku pikir itu akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia mengingat minimnya informasi yang kita miliki. Jadi, yeah, Inspektur, kita sudah melakukan semuanya," potong Harry. Ia membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya. "Apakah kami boleh pulang sekarang?"

Hermione memaksakan seulas senyum. "Ya, tentu. Selamat malam semuanya. Tidur yang nyenyak."

Ronald Weasley menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Lelaki itu membereskan mejanya dalam satu sapuan, memasukkan apa pun yang ada ke dalam tas kerjanya. "Kau mau pergi ke _bar_ , Harry? Malam ini adalah Jazz Night."

"Kau mengatakan itu agar dapat bertemu dengan bartender itu, kan," gumam Harry, tapi ia tak menolak. "Kau mau ikut, Ginny?"

"Oh, tidak," Ginevra tersenyum sopan. "Mungkin lain kali."

Hermione hendak bangkit dari duduknya saat Ginevra datang menghampiri. Gadis itu menyibakkan rambut merahnya ke belakang, mengabaikan helai-helai rambut yang tak bisa dijinakkan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa denganku, sebenarnya," kata Ginevra. "Tapi ada yang salah denganmu, tentunya."

Hermione merasakan bahunya merosot. Ini akan menjadi sesi ceramah yang panjang. "Aku _tahu_ ," katanya dengan penekanan. "Sungguh."

"Oh, tidak, kau tidak mengetahuinya."

"Aku adalah perempuan dewasa yang dapat mengurus diriku sendiri, Gin," potong Hermione sebelum gadis di hadapannya sempat membuka mulut kembali. "Umurku juga ada di atasmu."

"Yeah, begitu pula Ron," balas Ginevra. "Begini, aku mengenal seseorang yang mungkin dapat membantu."

"Oh?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya. Ia sudah memikirkan probalitas akhir dari perbincangan keduanya, tetapi ia tak mengira bahwa Ginevra akan menawarkan bantuan seseorang. "Apakah seseorang ini mempunyai nama?"

Ginevra tersenyum manis, dan pada saat itulah Hermione tahu bahwa ia telah mengambil langkah yang salah. "Tentu saja."

-oOo-

Flat itu luas dan kelihatan muram. Dinding dan furnitur di dalamnya berada di antara hitam dan coklat, keduanya, atau salah satunya.

Di atas semuanya, flat itu terlihat terlalu biasa untuk seseorang yang dapat membantu sebuah pembunuhan berantai.

Ginevra, yang entah bagaimana memiliki akses ke dalam flat tersebut, duduk di atas sofa dan memanggil, "Malfoy?"

_Malfoy_.

"Draco, kau masih hidup, tidak?"

_Draco_.

Panggilan Ginevra dibalas oleh gumaman rendah dari ruangan lainnya. Langkah kaki terdengar berikutnya. Hermione merasa tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini.

Hermione menoleh, memandang sosok jangkung yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Hal pertama yang dilihat pertama kali oleh Hermione adalah surai pirangnya.

Hermione tak pernah memiliki pengalaman yang patut dikenang dengan mereka yang berambut pirang, dan dapat dikatakan bahwa rambutnya bukanlah impresi pertama yang menyenangkan. Jadi Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya dan memutuskan untuk memperhatikan.

"Halo," sapa Malfoy kepadanya. Hermione mengangguk sopan. "Dan kau," mata Draco mengerjap malas, seperti kucing yang baru bangun dari tidur berkepanjangan, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Weasley?"

Ginevra mendengus, sesuatu yang Hermione anggap sebagai sebuah hinaan halus. "Jangan berbicara seolah kau tidak memintaku untuk membawakan sesuatu yang menarik." Kening Hermione mengernyit. "Bukan kau, Mione. Kasusnya, maksudku."

"Bukan pada jam enam malam."

"Aku tak memerlukan spesifikasi waktu."

Hermione semakin yakin bahwa ia seharusnya berada di dalam rumah sekarang, meminum coklat hangat dan menonton siaran televisi, maka ia membuka mulut. "Gin—?"

"Maafkan aku, Mione. Ia tidak semenyebalkan ini biasanya, percayalah."

Lelaki itu menyeringai lebar. "Maafkan aku, gadis ini biasanya datang kemari untuk makan malam gratis," katanya. "Draco Malfoy. Aku bekerja sebagai detektif di waktu senggangku." Harapan Hermione pupus saat itu juga. "Dan kau pasti Nona Granger. Weasley membicarakan banyak hal mengenaimu. Apakah kau mau sesuatu? Kue? Teh?"

"Mungkin teh," kata Hermione, menjaga volume suaranya. Ia tak menginginkan apa-apa saat ini, kecuali pergi lekas-lekas dari sini. Atau mungkin sebuah perbicangan ringan dengan Ginevra, "Trims."

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Ginevra membuka mulut begitu Draco hilang dari pandangan. Gadis itu menjulurkan kakinya, menyentuh kaki Hermione dengan sepatunya.

"Aku pikir kau mengerti prosedur dan protokol, Gin," kata Hermione. Jari-jarinya mengamit satu sama lain. "Kita tidak meminta bantuan pada detektif amatir, juga tidak melibatkan seorang warga negara ke dalam kasus dengan sengaja."

"Oh, dia bukan seorang amatir, kok," Ginevra mengibaskan tangannya. "Dan tak akan ada yang tahu, kecuali kalau kau berniat membocorkan hal ini kepada atasan kita. Yang aku cukup yakin tak akan kau lakukan. Juga, penampilannya cukup oke. Mungkin kau mendapatkan pacar begitu kasus ini berakhir."

Cara Ginevra berbicara mengenai kasus mereka membuat Hermione merasa tak nyaman di tempat duduknya.

"Aku membutuhkan keahliannya, Gin, bukan penampilannya!" pekik Hermione. Suaranya rendah. "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tak ada warga negara biasa yang terlibat ke dalam kasus ini, oke? Aku tak mau meresikokan banyak hal."

Hermione mendengar suara dentingan sendok dengan cangkir, disusul oleh sebuah pertanyaan dari ruangan yang Hermione tebak adalah dapur, "Gula?"

"Dua untuk masing-masing," adalah jawaban Ginevra. Gadis itu memandang Hermione. "Apa artinya hidup tanpa resiko, Mione?"

"Kehidupan yang aman, tentram, dan damai."

"Ada empat mayat dan kau mengharapkan kedamaian?" Ginevra tertawa renyah, mengusik ego Hermione. "Kau pasti bercanda."

Hermione membuka mulut untuk membalas. Sesuatu yang pintar, yang pedas. Sesuatu yang akan memenangkan argumen. "Oh, menurutmu—"

Langkah kaki kembali terdengar, dan Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya secepat mungkin. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya, gigi menggigit bagian dalam pipinya keras-keras.

Draco menyesap minumannya. Pekat dan gelap. "Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," jawab Ginevra manis. "Kami pikir kami butuh bantuanmu."

TBC


End file.
